Tale as Old as Time
by Mtflowers1
Summary: Lily and her sister, Bella, are coming to Forks, Washington to give their mother time to travel with her husband, to visit their father and to maybe find love.
1. Preface

"I loved her, not for the way she danced with my angels but for the way the sound of her name could silence my demons."

\- Christopher Pointdexter


	2. Chapter 1

Our mother dove us to the airport with the windows rolled down. It was seventy-five degrees in Phoenix, the sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite outfit- a black shit with a gold cross on it, ripped skinny jeans, black chucks, and my silver cross necklace, and I had my leather jacket for when we would get off the plane in Forks, Washington. That's where our dad lives, we would visit him every year until we were fourteen, but Bella hates it there and I didn't want to make her be in a place that she hated and make her miserable, so we would visit him in California for two weeks instead. Which was fine because I learned to surf and Bella could visit the beach and it would be warm, unlike Forks.

"Bella," our mother said, "You don't have to do this."

"I want to go," Bella was never a good liar, but she has been saying the same thing so much that I think she is starting to sound convincing.

"Besides you'll have me." I said with a smile because I know how much she doesn't want to go, but she is going because she thinks that Mom and Phil need some alone time. Which I totally agree, Bella may only have thought that we were putting them off, but she didn't have the room next to theirs. They go at it like bunnies and Bella wonders why I had to get earplugs to go to sleep.

"That is true, I get to put up with you."

"Hey! You should not think that you _have_ to put up with me, you should be honored that you get to be around me." I laughed.

"Okay, you are just getting a big head Lily."

"Girls, we're here. Now are you two sure that you have everything, not forgetting anything Lily?" My mother is a worrier, so is Bella but me and dad aren't, neither is Phil so we are usually pretty equal in the house.

"Why are you asking me that and not Bella? Besides I made sure I had everything... by making Bella check."

"Thank you Bella, now you girls can come home when ever you want I'm just a phone call away and I am never too busy to talk to my favorite daughters. I love you two and tell Charlie that I said hello."

"Bye Mom, I love you." We said together, I smiled because I like when we do that because we're fraternal twins and it doesn't happen often. Bella is ivory-skinned, slender but soft, with large chocolate brown eyes and matching hair. I was fair-skinned and petite with large moss green eyes and toffee brown hair. Bella was very likely to fall down by tripping over our own feet and I wasn't. We got on the plane and it felt like it took forever. It was a four hour flight from Phoenix to Seattle, another in a small plane up to Port Angeles, and then an hour drive back down to Forks.

Right before we got off the plane, I looked to Bella and told her, "They won't judge you by what you look like, even if you don't look like someone that is from Phoenix and if they do then they will have me to deal with." Bella laughed, "Thank you for the thought Lily but you're smaller then I am and it looks like a hard wind could take you down." That's true because Bella is five foot four and I'm just barley brushing five feet. I just pouted because everyone always makes fun of my height.

When we finally got off the plane, it was raining but that wasn't unexpected, it was always raining in the Olympic Peninsula of northwest Washington. Dad was waiting with the cruiser, since Dad was the Police Chief to the people to Forks, it wasn't that unexpected either.

"It's good to see you two, it feels like I haven't seen my daughters in too long," Dad said while smiling.

"I missed you too!" I yelled as I jumped on him and giving him a bear hug. Dad wasn't prepared because he wasn't used to me We fell down and Bella was laughing so I pulled her down with us.

"Thanks, Lily." Bella said sarcastically.

"Shut up," I sang as Bella tried to pull herself up and Dad had to help her because she was about to fall again.

When we got into the car and buckled up, Dad started a conversation with Bella, who got to set in to front seat because she is older by like three minutes. "So I got you a car, it's a Chevy truck, I got it off Billy Black, he used to go fishing with us during the summer, but now he can't drive."

"What year is it?" Dad did not want to answer the question, so I decided to jump in.

"Bella the year doesn't matter right now, you have a car and we can go places and don't have to ride in the police cruiser to go everywhere. No offense Dad but police cars make it take forever to get anywhere."

"Thank you Dad, I really appreciate it." Bella was really happy that she didn't have to pay for a car now.

"It was nothing, I just wanted to do something that would make you happy." It's sad that I don't think that she will, at least for a while. "Lily, I love you and everything but three wrecks and multiple speeding tickets means that I'm not getting a car for you until I can make sure that you'll be safe."

It was so green in Forks, it was amazing and so different to what we are used to. I loved it. All the green, and some of it matched my eyes, Bella thought it was an alien planet, but I thought it was beautiful.

Soon enough we made it home, it was a small, three-bedroom house that he bought in the early days of my mother and his marriage, those were the only days, the early ones. And there in front of the house was Bella's new truck, it was a faded red and it was one of the solid ones that were perfect after a wreck, I could have used it before I had gotten into my wrecks.

"Wow, Dad, I love it!" I could tell that she was excited because she does love it. It fit her personality, strong and steady.

I can't wait until we go to school tomorrow and I will already know my sister there so I wouldn't be by myself.

Later

I go into Bella's room to see her crying. "Bella I know that you are upset that we're here but I promise that it will get better and it's a new exciting experience and I get to share it with you." I pull Bella into my arms and let her cry until she runs out of tears. "Do you want me to stay with you tonight?"

"Would you do that for me?" asked Bella.

"Of course, silly girl, you're my sister I would do anything for you, you should know that by now."

We got in her bed like when we were little and I stayed up and rubbed her back until she fell asleep.

Next Day

I got up before Bella, so I jumped into the shower and after I got dressed in a bright yellow shirt, black pants, and yellow rain boots, I hung my yellow raincoat up on the coat rack, next to Bella's brown parka, so I could grab it on my way out. I started to make breakfast so when Dad and Bella got up they could have something to eat. I made eggs and bacon because it was easy but I was starting to become nervous.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty," Bella just came into the kitchen wearing a loose, long blue shirt and some tight black leggings, and some flowery rain boots. Now we were just waiting for Dad and for the bacon to finish cooking.

After our silent breakfast, Dad left to go to work, and me and Bella were heading out the door and going to school. It wasn't hard to find the school, it was just off the highway, like everything else in the town. Bella parked in front of the building that said Front Office. Inside, was brightly lit and warm, there was a red-haired women behind the counter. Her name tag said Ms. Cope.

She looked up, "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan and this is my sister Lilian Swan." Bella told her, I could see the awareness light her eyes. The daughters of the Chief's flighty ex-wife, finally home.

"Of course," she started to dig through a pile of papers until she found the ones that she was looking for. "Here you go, this is a map of the school and these are your schedules."

We compared schedules once we got back to the truck. "We don't have any classes together, but at least we have lunch together." I was excited that I would at least see my sister once today. "See you at lunch," I left to go to History and Bella left to go to English.

Later

It was time for lunch and I was looking for Bella and she comes in with a girl shorter than her but taller than me, with curly dark hair. The were heading towards a full table with kids that I have seen in my classes. Hope they don't mind but I'm coming too. Bella sees me heading towards them and moves over some so I can set down.

"Hey Bella, who are your friends?" I know that she only knows a few of their names, she always was bad with names, so I wait for someone to speak up. As Jessica tells me everyone's names my sister looks at the corner of the cafeteria. "Who are they?" Hot damn, those people are probability the sexiest beings that I have ever seen.

"Oh, those are the Cullens and the Hales," Jessica is the one to be the first one up to gossip, "The short dark haired girl is Alice Cullen, the tall buff dark haired boy is Emmett Cullen, the bronze haired boy is Edward Cullen, the blonde girl is Rosalie Hale and the tall blond haired boy is Jasper Hale and the shorter blond boy is Adam Hale."

"They are very nice looking." That is the understatement of the century Bella.

"Yes, but they are all together, Emmett and Rosalie, Alice and Adam. And they are all live together. It's weird."

"Let me guess that Edward and Jasper are dating too."

"No, why would you think that?" Looks like Jessica doesn't understand sarcasm, and it seems that Edward didn't like like that comment when he came by the table to get to theirs.

"They don't look like they are related."

"They aren't, the Cullens were adopted by Dr. Cullen and his wife and the Hales were foster children, Mrs. Cullen is like their aunt or something. Don't waste your time though, Jasper and Edward don't date, I guess no one here is good enough." She got rejected, I wonder how many times before it got through to her.

"Well since you all want to be chicken shit and just stare from afar, I'm going to introduce myself." I got up and started to walk the their mysterious table and it seemed like the whole school was staring at me like I was crazy, except Bella, she was used to me doing things like this. The only one looking at me from the Cullen table was Alice, and she had a huge smile on her face. At least someone is happy to see me. "Hello, my name is Lily Swan and I just wanted to introduce myself so you don't find out about from the rumor mill like I found out about you all." Jasper stiffened when I came over and he turned around to look at me and I was shocked because his eyes were black. When he spoke his voice was dark and seductive, it made my knees weak.

"Hello darlin', we are so pleased to meet you. If you don't mind, may I see your schedule to see if any of us share any classes with you?" I handed it over to him, honestly I would have given him anything that he asked for at that point, I felt like I was about to fall over. "We share gym together next period. I'll walk you there if you don't mind."

"Um, sure if you want to, I guess." Great I'm a bumbling idiot, he probability thinks I'm stupid or something.

"Great, we can start heading that way now, if you want."

"Sure," that was such a loud squeak, I can't believe that I just squeaked in front of him. That is so embarrassing.

"Okay, let's go, I'll see y'all later." As Jasper said goodbye to his family I was freaking out, I don't want to be all sweaty and gross in front of him. That is not attractive, it's disgusting especially since I get all blotchy. Great.


	3. Chapter 2

As we walked to gym I just stared straight ahead and I could feel him staring at me. It was starting to get awkward with him staring and me being silent, this is the sexiest man I have every seen and I am not about to let our first encounter be a horrible mess.

"So what grade are you in?" Oh my gosh, can I be any more awkward at this moment.

"I'm a senior, you're a junior, correct?" Oh lord, his voice sends shivers down my spine. I bet he's perfect in bed. I can't believe I just thought that.

Jasper's POV

"Well since you all want to be chicken shit and just stare from afar, I'm going to introduce myself." I hear as one of the new girls got up and started to walk our table, the whole school were staring at her like she was crazy. The only one looking at her from our table was Alice, and she had a huge smile on her face. We all knew she was coming but what I didn't except was when I smelled her scent, the Major was out and coming for his mate. "Hello, my name is Lily Swan and I just wanted to introduce myself so you don't find out about from the rumor mill like I found out about you all." I stiffened when she came over because I was not expecting to find my mate now of all places. As I turned I could tell she was shocked because my eyes were black.

"Hello darlin', we are so pleased to meet you. If you don't mind, may I see your schedule to see if any of us share any classes with you?" she handed it over to me, I could feel the lust pouring off her, well at least I know she is already feeling the mating bond. "We share gym together next period. I'll walk you there if you don't mind."

"Um, sure if you want to, I guess." She is nervous, it's so cute on her and I can't wait to see if she going to be nervous when we go out the first time.

"Great, we can start heading that way now, if you want."

"Sure,"

"Okay, let's go, I'll see y'all later." As I said goodbye to my family, I could feel the hatred coming from Rosalie, and the happiness from Emmett, Alice, and Adam, and indifference from Edward; they all knew I found my mate and Rosalie was mad because she was human. But if she dared to lay a hand on my mate, I'd rip her pretty little head off.

As we walked to gym, I couldn't stop looking at her, she was so damn beautiful and she was all mine.

"So what grade are you in?"

"Senior, you're a junior, correct?" Her lust just spiked, to bad we already made it to gym and she had to go talk to the coach. But before she went I had to ask her one more question. "Do you want to go to dinner with me?" She was shocked and it took a minute to respond.

"Yes, I'd love to." She was blushing, and I was ecstatic. "Here's my number and we can sort out the details later. I have to go talk to the teacher, I'll see you later." She waves as she was walking away.

Later

Lily's POV

As I walked into the office with Bella, one of Jasper's brothers were there and it seemed like he was trying to change his schedule. I don't know why but Bella, it seemed, was upset by the fact, I'll have to talk to her when we get to the truck or to the house. The door opened and a breeze blew Bella's and my hair around our faces and it looked like Edward stiffened and he turned to glare at Bella. No one is suppose to look at Bella like that so I gave him one of my meanest looks and he looked surprised to see me there.

"Never mind, then, I can see that it's impossible. Thank you for your help." The secretary looked as shocked as me and Bella felt. We walked up to the desk and handed her the signed slips.

"How was your first day, dear?" Honestly woman, look at her, obviously it didn't go well.

"Fine." No one believed her as she said it but she just kept going. Once we got in the car I decided not to ask her about it because she looked like she was about to cry and I was not about to let my sister cry over a stupid boy, it doesn't matter if he's pretty or not. I'm going to have to rip his pretty little head off.


	4. Chapter 3

I was having a pretty good day, I couldn't say the same for Bella, but Jasper and I got our date set up, it was the coming up Friday and we were going to a small diner here in Forks, so Dad can't complain much. Edward wasn't there so I couldn't tear him a new one, so that was disappointing. Bella made dinner that night, she found out that Dad can't cook and she knows that I have no clue except for breakfast,, that's my specialty. Before we went home after school, Bella had to go grocery shopping and that is the worst kind of shopping so I just stayed in the truck. As I sat there, I saw a silver Volvo park next to the truck and I saw Jasper driving. I waved to him and I was about to get out to talk to him but his twin was glaring at me like I wanted to murder their family, so I stayed in the truck until Bella came out and started loading the truck.

When we made it home, Bella and I had to unload the groceries, putting them where ever we could find a place to place them. As Bella got dinner ready, I went to her computer to check my email to see if my mom messaged me. I had two messages.

"Lily," my mom wrote…

Write me asap. Tell me everything about the school and

how you are at Charlie's house. I miss you already.

Make sure Bella has fun while she is up there. Phil says

hi. Mom.

The second one was shorter and more to the point.

"Lily," she wrote…

Why haven't you wrote back? You are starting to worry

me. Please tell Bella to check her e-mail, I don't want

to but I will call Charlie if you two don't message me by

5:30 P.M. Mom.

I had two hours but Mom was ready to call Dad this morning.

"Mom," I wrote…

I'm fine, I'll tell Bella you messaged us and I miss you

too. There is a boy in the school and he is so cute and

we are going on a date this Friday, I really like him.

Bella and Dad don't know yet because they would think

they need to protect me and I think they can trust me

to take care of my self. I love you. Lily.

"Hey, Bella, Mom e-mailed us and she will call Dad at 5:30 if you don't message back. You know how she worries." I reported to Bella as she came up the stairs and into her room. I left her room and went to mine and started to read The Great Gatsby, it was my favorite book. I was still reading when Dad came home and I heard him call out to Bella when she was in the kitchen.

"What's for dinner?" he questioned as he put up his gun belt and took off his boots.

"Steak and potatoes," Bella just knows what people want at any given time. She pays more attention to other people then her self and puts their needs in front of her, because I know that Bella hates potatoes, but Dad loves them.

As we sat down for dinner, it was quiet for a few minutes, but it was good because we were all fine with it.

"Do you know the Cullen family?" Bella was really upset about Edward.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"They… the kids… are a little different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

"People in this town, Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him – lucky his wife wanted to live in a small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts, when they first moved in, with all those adopted teenagers. I thought we might have some problem with them. But they're all very mature – I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some of the folks who have lived in this town for generations. And they stick together the way a family should – camping trips every other weekend… Just because they're new comers, people have to talk."

"Well, since we are talking about the Cullens, I have a date with Jasper, Friday." I hope they don't freak out.

"What!" They spoke at the same time.

"When did this happen?"

"He's too old for you."

"It happened yesterday and he is only one year older then me, and I thought you liked the Cullen's, Dad?"

"I do, just not when it involves my little girl. You can go, but I want to meet him and I want you back before 10."

"Thanks, Dad, I love you."

"Ah, well, I love you too."


	5. Chapter 4

The rest of the week was uneventful. We got used to our schedules and I was extremely excited for Friday. We were going to May's Diner, it was a little diner right in town and apparently, they served the best pie in town, according to Dad. I got dressed around six into a long-sleeved maroon flowery dress, with maroon heels and a small purse and my silver cross necklace. He came over in a black 2005 Ford Mustang around seven to meet Dad and to pick me up. As he was walking up to the door, I looked him over, to be honest he could be wearing a garbage bag and make it look like he just got off the runway, he was wearing a black shirt and a leather jacket with boot-cut jeans and brown cowboy boots. He looked delicious. I ran downstairs to meet him at the door but Dad got to the door first.

"Hello, sir, it is so nice to meet you," Jasper is trying to suck up to my dad to get into his good graces and I think it's working. But his eyes are different, they're gold.

"Hello, Jasper, you're taking out my little girl and I don't trust you or like you, I never will, and I want her home by ten and if she is a minute late, your head will be on my mantle. Understand?" Dad is not going to scare my date off, but before I could say anything Jasper spoke.

"Yes, sir, I understand, she will be back before ten and I will make sure she is safe."

"Great," Dad turned around and gave me a kiss on the top of my head, "Be safe, have fun, and I love you." In a whisper he asked, "Do you have your taser on you?

"I love you too, Dad, and yes."

"Good girl, I'll see you when you get back."

When we get to his car he opens the door for me and shuts it after I get in. The trip to the diner was quick, we were there in ten minutes. Before I could get out, he was over by my door opening it for me.

As we walked in, everybody stopped what they were doing to stare at us, I started to just back out of the building, but Jasper was holding my hand to stop me. He bent down to whisper into my ear, "It's okay darlin', we're in this together."

An older woman was the hostess, it didn't stop her from staring at my date like he was a piece of meat. Jasper squeezed my hand, I guess he can tell how much it bothered me. But I don't know why it annoyed me so much, this is only our first date. I'll just file it away with why Jasper's eyes changed colors.

"Table for two," I swear that that lady was about to swoon just from Jasper asking for a table. She shows us to a table by the front window, I think because she wanted to watch Jasper from the hostess podium. Another woman, around the same age as the hostess, comes up and introduces us as our waitress. The whole time she just stares as Jasper.

"What can I get you to drink?"

Jasper looks to me while the waitress is looking at him. "I'd like a Sprite."

"Make that two." As she walks off, she turns back around and walks into another waiter and knocks his tray down, luckily he had already taken the food off of it.

"Lets get to know each other or this date will continue to be in awkward silence." Jasper seemed content with just staring at me but I wanted to know him.

"Ask me anything and I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"How about we take turns, I'll ask a question then you'll ask, deal? Do you believe in luck?"

"No, I believe we make our own luck. What are your plans once you finish high school?"

"I want to become a pediatrician, I want to help children. Same question."

"Um, I never really thought about it, I guess I would want to going the Army, to help protect the people and to fight for a cause."

The waitress came back and placed Jasper's drink in front of him, and tossed mine over me. I jumped up and screamed because it was so cold and it was a shock to my system, Jasper jumped up and came around to my side of the table. My teeth started chattering so he gave me his jacket to put on. It felt like it had been in an ice box, but it was better than nothing. "Oops, my bad," the waitress sneered. Jasper looked furious, like he was so close to murder. His eyes were black again.

"Jasper, let's just go, I don't want to cause a scene in front of everyone." I wanted to go, I was tearing up and I didn't want anybody to see me cry over a spilled drink, even if it was all over me. Jasper gave the hostess five dollars for the drinks and we walked out.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for our date to go this way, I had hoped it would have gone better than this."

"It's not your fault, you didn't pour a drink over me."

"I know, but-"

"But nothing, you did your best for this date, but how about we just go get some ice cream?"

"Perfect," he whispered as he looked into my eyes. We walked to the little ice cream parlor around the corner. The same thing happened when we walked in, but this time I grabbed Jasper's hand and went to the counter.

"I'd like one chocolate cone, please."

The man behind the counter just stared at us, until Jasper told him in his husky voice, "That will be all, thank you." The man jumped to action pulling out the cone and scooping the chocolate into a cone. I assume that he was just trying to get us out of there because no one had stopped staring. We left after we got the ice cream and started walking to my house as a light drizzle started. Jasper came prepared with an umbrella so we wouldn't get soaked all the way through. We made it to my house without saying a word. As we were on the doorstep, he turned to me, "I'm sorry about the waitress and the ice cream guy, they were only acting like that because I was your date." He looked so upset, just like a kicked puppy. I would have said anything to make that look go away, but I still told the truth.

"Well, the waitress was just jealous that I was out with you, and the ice cream guy was imitated by your good looks."

"So, you think I look good?"

"That was all you got from that," I laughed. He just looked at me sheepishly.

"Your sister is watching us from her bedroom window, so I can't kiss you like I want to," he whispered.

"How do you want to kiss me?" I whispered breathlessly.

"I'd want you to forget your name and only remember mine, I want to show the whole world that I'm with the most beautiful woman in the world. I would never want to let you go."

I was red by the time he finished, I was thankful that he is an ice block, as he put his hands on my cheeks and his hands cooled my cheeks down, before he leaned in and gave me a soft kiss to my lips.

"Goodnight," he whispered.

"Goodnight," I whispered back before I turned to go inside and leave him to walk back to his car. I never have felt this happy over a boy before, I think I'll like it if it continues to be this boy.


	6. Chapter 5

Our first weekend in Forks passed without incident. Charlie, unused to spending time in the usually empty house, worked most of the weekend. Bella cleaned the house, I talked to Jasper and read The Great Gatsby, we both wrote our mom emails. We did drive to the library Saturday, but it was so poorly stocked that we didn't bother to get a card.

People greeted Bella in the parking lot Monday morning, they just stared at me, I guess they heard about my date with Jasper. Speaking of Jasper, I saw him walking up to me and Bella.

"Hello, Bella, I'm Jasper Hale, I didn't get to introduce myself when I pick Lily up for our date,"

"Hey, Jasper, I'm Lily's older twin sister-"

"By like three minutes."

"Shush, if you make her cry or even think about hurting her, I will hurt you. Understood?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good, Lily I feel like I have embarrassed you enough, so I'm heading to class, I'll see you at lunch. I love you, see you later."

"I love you too, later." I can't believe that she just threatened someone who is about a foot taller than her and way more muscle, just goes to show how far a sister's love can go.

"I wanted you to meet my family before class," Was he serious, his sister looked like she wanted me gone every time I looked over at them.

"Um, are you sure they want to meet me, I mean your sister looks likes she doesn't even want me talking to you."

"They just don't want me to get hurt, they're protective, especially Rosalie."

As we walk over to his siblings, I thought about what he said, and it just shows how much they care and I really respect that because that is how Bella and I are with each other. When we reach his siblings, they all just stare at me.

"If you hurt him, you will have all of us to deal with and you will not make it out." Rosalie hissed.

I looked her straight in the eyes when I replied, "If I hurt him, then I don't care what you do to me."

She looks me up and down then nods and walks away with Emmett. Alice smiles at me before she grabs Adam's hand and they walk away with Edward following them.

"That went better than expected."

"'That went better than expected,'" I mocked, "what did you think she would do? Murder me in the school parking lot?"

"No, I thought she would at least go into the forest for your murder." he said while smiling.

"You think you're so funny, don't you?"

"Why yes I do, darlin'," he laughs.

"Come on, we need to get to class before we're late."

 **Later**

I walked out of my last class before lunch to see two surprises. For one, it was snowing and the second, was that Rosalie Hale was standing outside my classroom.

"Why don't you drive?" Was the first thing out of her mouth, which was a strange question to start with anyway.

"How do you know I don't drive?"

"Your sister drives you to school and when we saw you at the grocery store, you weren't driving. So why don't you drive?"

"Fair points, I have gotten into three _minor_ car wrecks and way too many speeding tickets and have gotten my license taken away and my dad doesn't trust me behind the wheel anymore."

"Wow, so do you want to set with us at lunch?"

"Shouldn't Jasper be asking me this?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"He is coming to ask you, but I got to you first because I wanted to talk to the girl who has my brother head over heels. Come on, lets get to lunch."

"I haven't said yes, but I will go with you because I think you're funny and protective and kinda scary so less people will come talk to me."

We walk in silence as we go to the lunch line. She gets a regular salad and I get a fruit salad with a pink lemon-aid. As we walk over to their lunch table, I see that we are the first ones there. The others soon showed up, Jasper was the last and he came over in a panicked state. As he saw me he looked like he was about to sigh with relief.

"Where were you? I was gonna pick you up from class and you weren't there."

"Rosalie got to me before you did, got to be quicker than that." He looked over at Rosalie and she winked.

Bella walked into the lunch room then and she froze then looked down. I wonder what was wrong with her, I think it was Edward, which reminds me.

"What did you do to my sister?"

Edward looks uncomfortable as he replies,"I didn't do anything."

"Ok, so why did she look like she wanted to cry when you tried to get your schedule changed? Make her cry one more time and you will have me to deal with, understand?"

"Yes," he sulks.

"Good," I'm done with this conversation. Everyone but Edward start laughing as Emmett tries to change the mood as he shakes his hair covered in snow out at Rosalie and Alice, while I use Jasper as a shield.

"Jasper," I laugh, "Protect me from the big, bad, teddy bear."

"I'll always protect you, no matter what."

I just smiled at him, happy that he cares so much about me and we haven't even known each other for long.


	7. Author's Note

Hey y'all, I'm so sorry that I haven't been updating like I should have. I have been distracted and I'm going to try to fix it. I am working on a new chapter right now. Thank you all for your support and if y'all have any suggestions or helpful criticism then I would love to hear it.


	8. Chapter 6

The next morning, Bella woke me up. She looked upset and I found out why pretty quickly. "It snowed last night and its slick outside." I just laughed at my accident-prone sister for her misfortune. She will fall at least five times by the time we get into the school.

Dad left for work before Bella and I had gotten downstairs. We had a quick breakfast of cereal and orange juice. For once Bella seemed excited to go to school. My eyes narrow in concentration, "Is it a boy?" Bella looks at me like she would if Dad had asked the question, it's not like she wasn't asking me about mine and Jasper's relationship last night.

"I don't know what you are talking about." My sister may be many things but she is a shit liar. But I'll let her have this one. We didn't talk the rest of the ride to school. Bella didn't seem able to go anywhere near the speed limit, I'd compare her to a turtle but that is an insult to turtles. The truck seemed to not have any problems driving with the black ice on the road. When we got out of the truck at school we saw why. Dad had gotten up early to put snow chains on the truck. Bella looked like she might cry. "We have a great Dad, don't we?"

I didn't get an answer because there was a high-pitched screech getting closer. A van was heading towards us skidding on the ice, tires locked and squealing against the breaks, spinning wildly across the parking lot. I saw my sister, my sweet, innocent sister and I were about to become pancakes. Well only one of us would be a pancake today. "Bella!" I pushed my sister out of the way and with the help of the ice she slid to safety. She looked at me with tears in her eyes, my name on her lips and I smiled because she was safe. I didn't take my eyes off of her, maybe that's why I didn't see who tackled me as I heard a crunch of the van hitting the truck. "Don't move." I couldn't maybe because of shock or fear maybe both but I was frozen, only when everything stopped did I realized who still had a grip on me. Rosalie Hale had a tight hold of my body, she was over me with her shoulders hunched almost like she was holding the world on her shoulders just so it wouldn't crush me. "Are you alright?" I don't know why but the question just popped out of me. She laughs, it sounds like bells, "I should be asking you that you were almost crushed. But to answer your question I'm fine." I look at her for a moment, "I'm fine too." I decide to tell her, maybe it will get the worried look out of her eyes. It seems like she lets out a small sigh of relief.

"Someone get Tyler out of the van!" I hear someone shout.

"We need to move the van so the girls can get out!" Someone else shouts. It takes six EMTs and two teachers to move the van far enough for us to get out and as soon as I'm out I'm tackled by two people, one on each side, Rosalie holding me upright from the back. Jasper on my left and Bella on my right, Rosalie behind me and Edward was leaning on the demolished van behind Bella. No one said anything, they seemed to want to just hold me to make sure I'm alive and not injured. The EMTs look like they want to interrupt but they just stand there, probably from the look on Bella's, Jasper's and Rosalie's faces that says to just try to make them stop. Finally, I let go of them to walk to the EMTs so they can put me in a stretcher. I know the drill after three wrecks, I guess this counts as my fourth one. They put Bella on one too, because Edward said that she hit her head, she even got a neck brace. Edward and Rosalie had to ride in the ambulance because they were involved in the accident. As they were loading us up Dad pulled up in his police cruiser.

"Lily! Bella!" I could hear the panic in his voice as he saw who was on the stretchers.

I could hear Bella saying, "I'm completely fine, Char- Dad. There's nothing wrong with me." I was already loaded up in the ambulance, Rosalie was in the front, Jasper was standing at the back doors watching me, like he expected me to burst into flames or to disappear. I turned to the closest EMT, "Can he ride with me? Please." She looked like she was about to say no but decided against it the last second. "Yes, he can sit on the side." She looked confused for a second before seeming to shake it off and went back to work. Jasper didn't say anything as he climbed in or on the way to the hospital, he just stared at me and held my hand.


	9. Chapter 7

Bella and I were rolled into the hospital, Edward and Rosalie glided through the hospital doors and disappeared around a corner. Jasper held my hand as they pushed us into the emergency room, they looked like they might protest Jasper being there but they looked confused for a second, shook it off and went back to work.

The room was long with a line of beds separated by pastel-patterned curtains. A nurse put pressure cuffs on Bella's and my arms and thermometers under our tongues. And when the nurse went away Bella took off her neck brace threw it under the bed. I was giggling over Bella's poor neck brace when they brought the boy that was driving the van, he looked way worse than Bella and I did.

"Bella, Lily, I'm so sorry!" Tyler was his name, he was in my Math class. The nurses were unwrapping the bandages on his face, it was covered in shallow slices. Jasper still has not said a word, he has just stared at me as if I'd be gone in a blink of an eye.

"We're fine, Tyler," Bella seemed able to have a conversation with him, my eyes were locked onto Jasper's, they were onyx, and neither one of us seemed to be able to look away. "You look awful, are you alright?

He seemed to ignore what Bella was saying. "I thought I was going to kill you both! I was going too fast, and I hit the ice wrong…" He winced as one nurse started dabbing at his face.

"Don't worry you missed us."

"How did you girls get away so fast? You were there and then you were gone…"

"Umm… Lily pushed me out of the way and Rosalie pulled her out of the way."

He looked confused, "Who?"

"Rosalie Hale, she saved me," I finally broke away from Jasper's gaze.

"Hale? I didn't see her… wow, it was all so fast, I guess. Is she okay?"

"Yeah, I think so. She's here somewhere, but they didn't make her use a stretcher, Edward is here somewhere, too."

The nurses came in and wheeled Bella away, it left Jasper, Tyler, and I in awkward silence, then Jasper suddenly pulls the curtain to separate us from Tyler. "I have never been so worried in my life, I thought I was going to lose you, darlin', that idiot could have killed you," the last part as almost a growl.

"But you didn't I'm safe and we're together," He didn't look convinced. I took his hand and place my lips on the smooth marble that was his skin. "We are okay, no one was hurt beyond repair and we still have school to look forward to tomorrow." He finally started to look like he wasn't going to kill Tyler.

Bella came back in, she took one look at us and laid her head on her pillow and closed her eyes. Two seconds later, Edward comes strolling in, he did a double take after seeing Jasper in the room, but instead asked, "Is she awake?"

Bella eyes flew open and she kinda just gapes at him, like a fish, but before she could fix herself Edward started speaking again," So, what's the verdict?"

"There is nothing wrong with me or with Lily, they just won't let us go," She was irritated, I was fine as long as I was by Jasper, but I was curious, "Where's Rosalie?"

Edward looks surprised as if he didn't expect me to ask about her, "She did save me, I want to know if she is alright."

"Rosalie is fine, she was checked over by our father, that is the other reason I'm here. I came to spring you both."

Then in comes Dr. Cullen, because it had to be him, he was young, blond and extremely handsome, not as handsome as Jasper but that is just my preference, he was pale like his adopted children and had dark circle under eyes.

"So, Miss Swans how are you both feeling?" Dr. Cullen asks.

"I'm fine," Bella remarks very quickly.

"I am, too," Eyes locked on Jasper as he locks eyes with Edward, they look like they are having a conversation, one that isn't going well by the look on Edward's face.

Dr. Cullen asked a few more questions before declaring us fit to leave. "Do we have to go back to school?" I ask as I look away from Jasper and Edward.

"Actually, most of the school seems to be in the waiting room, so I would say take it easy before you have to go back tomorrow," Dr. Cullen said with a smirk.

Before he changed his mind and tried to make me go back to school, I grabbed Jasper's hand and started to tug him away, but before we made it to the door, Dr. Culllen calls, "Lily, my wife and I would love for you to have dinner with us this weekend, if you are able."

There was no way I could say no now, I don't have time to think of an excuse. Also, that's Jasper's dad it would be rude to turn him and his family down for dinner. "I would love to, Dr. Cullen, just name the time and the day," I said with a smile.

"I'll get Jasper to tell you when, after the Missus and I decide. Have a good day, goodbye." He walked off to the next patient.

As Jasper and I were leaving the room I noticed Bella and Edward already gone. Before I could question Jasper on if he saw them leave he told me, "They are talking around the corner but I wouldn't interrupt them, besides someone here wants to talk to you."

As I turn towards him, I see a flash of gold in his eyes. Then I see Rosalie standing there. She looked like a worried mother. She didn't get a word in before I spoke, "Thank you so much for saving me, I don't know how you did it but I don't care." She looked shocked when I first wrapped my arms around her, but then she slowly relaxes and returns my hug. "I will always be there, my flower."


	10. Chapter 8

Everything was a blur after we left the hospital room. When I finally started noticing my surrounding again, I was in my room and Bella just put the phone up to my ear so I could talk to Mom. She was crying, begging us to come home. Bella was beside me rolling her eyes because she just had the exact same conversation with Mom. After I finally got off the phone with Mom, I laid down thinking that I was going to take a quick cat nap.

I wake up the next morning, everything seemed fine. But after school I realized that Bella was hoping to talk to Edward, and he blew her off. Which is not fine, because now I have to go try to beat his stupid ass.

The next morning, I walk away from Bella while she is protesting me going to confront Edward. "You can't do this every time a boy make me upset," she tries to reason with me, but I'm too angry to listen to reason. "I may not be able to do this to every boy, but I can do it to this one since I've already warned him and he didn't listen." Bella stops in the middle of the parking lot and tells me, "You can go over there and do what you want but I'm going to class." She wants me to change my mind but I'm on a set course right now. "Have fun in class, I'll either be there later or not at all, depends on how this goes." I walk off and I don't look back.

"Hey, Asshole," the family hears me when I get close enough, I see Jasper smiling at me but I'm not here for him right now. I'm here for his brother. Edward slowly turns toward me with an almost bored expression, which just makes me angrier. "How dare you! I warned you and do you listen?" He looks like he is about to answer but thinks better. "No, you didn't listen. I swear you are the stupidest, fucking…" I take a deep breath and I look him straight in the eye, "Stop being a dick." I'm about to turn around and walk away but then I see it, he has a stupid half smirk on his face like this is funny. And that was the breaking point of my sanity and before I know what I'm doing, my fist connects with his face and I hear a crunching noise. It takes me a minute because of the adrenaline pumping through my system but then I feel the pain, my hand was broken and Edward's face was still perfectly intact except for the shocked look on his face. I look at the siblings and they all look just as shocked. "Ow," with that small sound they all jump into action. Alice is on the phone with someone and she climbs into the Volvo, Edward is getting into his Volvo, Emmett is getting into the Jeep, Adam climbs into the Volvo, Rosalie and Jasper come to me and start moving me to the Jeep, trying not to jostle my hand. The pain is too much and I pass out.

I wake up to talking, "She shattered her hand when she hit Edward," it sounds like Carlisle. "We need to tell her," the voice is moving like they are pacing, it sounds like Jasper. "Why should we? It would just cause problems; besides she is just a rude little girl," That is Edward, I can tell by his sneer. I hear a growl, like an animal, "That is my mate and you will treat her as such. Because if you disrespect her, you disrespect me and I will show you why no one disrespects me," Jasper, or at least I think its Jasper, the voice is distorted by the continued growling.

With a groan, everyone falls silent and watches as I slowly open my eyes. "How are you feeling?" Is the first thing out of Jasper's mouth when he should be kissing me better. I pucker my lips and wait. He laughs and kisses me, just a small peck that leaves me wanting more but his family is in the room, so later we can actually kiss.

Carlisle steps up, "You shattered your hand when you punched Edward, it is in a cast for the next six to eight weeks. Try not to get it wet and no strenuous activities that can damage your hand further. Edward and I will leave you two to talk."

As they leave the room, I look at Jasper, "What do we have to talk about?" There is curiosity in my eyes as I ask, they are also guarded. When couples need to talk, it usually isn't good.

"You know my family is different, right?" I nod. "Well we are not different in any way you could think of. We, my family and I, are Vampires." He doesn't say anything for a minute and neither do I. He must be joking, there aren't really vampires around. "Are you trying to be funny? Is this you trying to get me to break up with you? I don't understand."

He looks at me, then he is gone. I look around to see him on the other side of the room. Still not saying anything he picks up the solid oak desk with one hand. "I'm not joking, and I don't want you to break up with me but I wanted you to know the truth since it hurt you. I still want to be with you, the question is, do you still want to be with me?"


	11. Chapter 9

I don't hesitate, "Yes, I still want to be with you. Why wouldn't I? You're still you, aren't you?"

"I've… I've done some bad things, I'm not a good man. But I do lo- care about you, a lot."

"I love you too, or at least I'm falling in love with you. Is it strange because we haven't known each other for long or is it not and it's just a vampire thing?"

"I think that it is an us thing, but we can talk more about it later. Your pain meds are about to kick in and you won't be lucid enough for this conversation."

"I'll give you that, I'm getting sleepy."

"That's okay, just lay back and go to sleep, I'll call your dad and sister and tell them where you're at, okay?"

Just before I was lost to sleep I asked, "Where am I?"

Jasper looked smug, "You're in my room." It was the last thing I heard for hours.

Jasper POV

"Hello, Chief Swan, this is Jasper Hale, Lily's boyfriend."

"Yes, I know who you are. Why are you calling me during my work hours?"

"I was calling to inform you that Lily shattered her hand, she fell in the parking lot at school and accidently slammed her hand against my brother's Jeep. My father wasn't working today so I took to my house and she is resting now. My siblings are still at school and they will inform Bella of what has happened."

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the line but then I hear him laugh in disbelief. "I'm honestly surprised that this is not about Bella, she's my clumsy one. Um… thank you for taking care of my daughter, Bella or myself can come by and pick her up."

"I or my family can take her home when she wakes up and when someone is home so they can watch her. She's on pain medication that my father gave her to help, but she is sleeping now and y'all don't need to come all the way out here if y'all don't need to. Just if you want."

"Thank you, I appreciate all you and your family have done for Lily and I would be grateful for you to bring her home. I have to get back to work, thank you again. Goodbye."

Two Hours Later

Lily's POV

I was waking up my eyes were blurry but started to clear. I was in a room with two gray walls, one wall was a window, and the other was floor to ceiling bookshelves. There was a desk with a computer and other school supplies and sitting in the computer chair was Jasper putting down the book he was reading.

"How are you feeling?" Jasper leaned forward awaiting my answer.

"My hand hurts," I whimpered.

"Come here," Jasper came to sit on the bed and I crawled on his lap, he took a hold of my hand with both of his and the coolness of his skin felt fantastic on my hand. "I got to take you home soon or your dad will come here and get you."

"Okay, are we good? I'm worried that our relationship will be changed badly because I know that you all are vampires."

"Oh, Honey, it just means that we don't have to hide ourselves around you. You know you can't tell people about us, not even your sister?"

"I know, besides they'll think I'm crazy and lock me up if I was in town saying you and your family are vampires. But I won't lie to Bella."

"I'd kidnap you before they locked you up, and I'm not asking you to lie to Bella just don't come out and tell her, please? Edward doesn't want her to know."

"Edward can go fuck himself, I don't give a damn what he wants. I care about what you and the non-dick family members of yours want." I'm still furious at Edward and it is not going away until he makes up with Bella and me.

"I know, Darlin', but next time I'll punch him for you so you don't get hurt. Now, let's get you home so your dad doesn't ban me from seeing you."

As I gathered my backpack and shoes, we made it downstairs and the only ones there were Esme and Carlisle, who were sitting on the couch together watching the news. We hit the bottom step and they stood up and turned to face us. Esme was walking towards us at a speed faster than normal, I guess they want to help me adjust. I was wrapped in Esme's arms and she told me, "You can always visit, even if Jasper isn't here. And remember that I like to cook so you coming over is helping me perfect dishes, just tell me what you want. So, come back soon, okay?"

"I'll come back soon, Esme, thank you," She let me go. As we were walking out the door I hear Carlisle say, "Lily, I hope to start seeing you when you don't need my medical expertise."

I blushed and told him, "I hope the same, thank you." We made it to a huge garage, filled with cars. Jasper grabbed the keys to the Mustang, then held the door open for me to get in. I slid in and he softly closed the door behind me, then he was next to me laughing because I jumped. "That wasn't nice, you almost gave me a heart attack," I pouted.

Jasper stopped laughing to place a soft kiss on my lips, "Sorry Darlin', guess I need to warn ya next time."

"That would be nice, yes." Jasper just laughed again.

We made it back to my house in record time, Jasper parked on the side of the road and got out to open my door and walk me to the door. Bella's truck was in the driveway and her curtain moved suddenly, so I knew she was watching. Jasper gave me the pain medication and a list of instructions on when to take them. I didn't want him to leave but I knew he had to.

"I'll see you tomorrow, right?"

"You'll see me tomorrow, but I'll miss you until I see you again," then he gave me another kiss and made sure I was in the house before leaving. Now to make it through tomorrow.


End file.
